Hotchniss
by keepcalmandfanficon
Summary: Emily comes back from Interpol to rejoin the BAU, she is missed by everyone, but she is getting a little more attention from SSA Hotchner
1. Chapter 1

Written from Emily's POV

Its my first day back from Interpol, I am so nervous. How will things be, who is the new girl? I think Pen said Kate was her name. I wonder if they like her more than me. Okay, Emily stop. You can't beat yourself up over this, you made your choice to come back and now you're about to be back. I walked towards the doors of the BAU and slowly opened them. I cannot wait to see everyone. I calmly walked into the bullpen and the first person to notice me was Reid, he ran towards me and we hugged for a good minute. I said "Hi Reid, how has my favorite genius been lately?" He started to reply when I saw my bestfriend, JJ, she started running towards me, I dropped all my bags and ran to meet her. I picked her up and swung her around, I noticed she was crying. She then looked right into my eyes and said with a quivering voice "Damn you Emily Prentiss, why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" I smirked, happy with myself that I managed to transfer back with only me and Erin Strauss knowing about it. "I wanted to surprise everyone!", and Jayje replied "Well, it sure as hell did work." Then Derek and Garcia walked out of her office together, probably flirtily bantering, I couldn't hear them, but then they both saw me, I don't think I've ever seen Pen run before. She ran towards me and hugged me so hard I thought my insides would pop out. Derek picked me up and said "Hey babe" and I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my head in his shoulder and started to quietly cry. "What's wrong Em?" Garcia asked, I replied "I'm just really happy to be back with my family again, thats all". I was so busy getting caught up with my friends I completely forgot about Dave and Aaron. Until I felt someone say "Well would you look at that, it's my girl" I turned around and hugged Rossi, the man who had somehow turned into a father figure for me, and started really crying. He somehow knew why I was crying and just whispered "You're home now honey" in my ear, and that somehow made everything better. Then I finally saw him. Aaron Hotchner, the man whom I have had suppressed feelings for, for as long as I have known him. He couldn't help but let a smile creep across his face when he saw me. He started walking towards me and I broke all rules I thought were established and started running towards him. God did I miss that man. He didn't seem to care who was seeing us because when I reached him he put his arms out and gave me the most passionate hug I have ever received, which wasn't very "Hotchner-esque". When we heard whistling from our coworkers, we figured it was time to let go, but that's when I saw it. The tiny little tear in the corner of his eye. He stared at me for a while before saying "Emily, I was terrified you were never coming back". With that I hugged him again and buried my head in his extremely muscular and sexy chest. I only got off of him when I heard Strauss say "Uhm, SSA Hotchner and Prentiss, what is going on here?" I just turned around and formally said "I am very sorry, I was just getting reacquainted with my superior." With that Strauss huffed away, all the way out the front doors. We all just sat in the bullpen and talked until JJ's phone started ringing, we all groaned and when she hung up she gave us that look and we all just headed to go get briefed. It was a string of rapes in Seattle so we would be on the plane for quite a while and it was already late. Hotch then said "Ok, wheels up in 30, you can sleep on the way" I looked over at him with a smile and said "I really missed hearing you say wheels up in 30" He looked at me like I've never seen him look before and he simply said "Well I really missed you".


	2. Chapter 2

I was the last one on the plane, and when I walked on I didnt like what i saw. Kate was sitting next to Hotch, where I always sat. Being profilers all my friends could tell it upset me, so Rossi being Rossi got up from his seat across from Hotch and offered it to me. I thanked him and sat down. Kate said "Hi, Ive heard great things about you, youre quite the woman from what the team says" I thanked her and said "I'm quite excited to get to know you and work with you, welcome to the family" She smiled then closed her eyes. I just sat and started to look around at the team I have grown to call my family.

Morgan was laying on the couch sleeping with his headphones in, Reid was reading, unnaturally fast as always, JJ and Kate were asleep, Rossi was reading the case files, and when I looked at Hotch I noticed he was looking at me and i presumed he had been for a few minutes. He finally said something, 'So Emily, how have you been? And what made you come back?"

I hesitated then said "I have been good, and I think I came back just because I felt that a huge part of me was missing, and that part was you-shit the team, the whole team". OH MY GOD. EMILY PRENTISS WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I looked closely for Hotchs reaction and wasnt sure what to expect. When he got up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me back into the bar area and closed the door I had no idea what to expect. Was he angry?

Hotch grabbed my waist and pulled me into him, thats when the kiss i had always dreamt of finally happened, ok i dreamt of alot more than kissing but the kiss was good enough for now. I have never had such a passionate kiss. Hotch was about to pull away when i moaned into his mouth and grabbed his neck pulling him closer to me. He shoved his tongue into my mouth pushing me over the turned on line into the completely sexually frustrated mood. I needed him and I needed him now, but sadly he pulled away. He said "Emily, as much as i want to bend you over this counter right now, we are not alone on this plane." Right in that moment his whole mood changed and I think what he just did registered. He said "Fuck what was I thinking? This is so against protocol, but Emily, I love you, so I dont care, now will you excuse me? Theres something I have to take care of in the restroom". I smirked and went and sat back down and buckled in. Rossi just looked at me and said "Finally".


End file.
